Devil Survivor: God's Judgement
by judasuu
Summary: Take place after the triumphant ending. Everyone who has not remembered what has happened will remember and Hiro will once again play a major role in making mankind realize that they have unlimited potential. Alcor returning as well. With the economy and political status being the most central point, the government will use the demon summoning app and a war shall engulf Tokyo.


**Devil Survivor: God's Judgement**

**Chapter 1: War With Economy**

...It has been... well, supposedly, it's now the day before the fight with the fifth Septentrion, Aliot, and it's supposed to be at Thursday, but today is Wednesday, where the group were supposed to fight Megrez at different section of the vicinity but...

Ever since time was rewinded, only a few individuals could recall the dark days wherein humanity was tested and prevailed with the efforts of champions changing the world... Kageyama Hiro, a young man who is also a survivor of that catastrophe, is one of those champions along with some other individual who are affiliated with the demons that have run rampant across the world. These demons became the catalyst in challenging the order of... the order of... the command of the almighty being, Polaris, to subdue the world and erase it from existence as man has lost its worth and have been deemed unnecessary. Through the efforts of Hiro and his friends, that order war averted and the world was restored to the time before all of the calamity begun. But...

It was not without a price. With the time being rewinded, only Hiro seems to have recalled all of those dark as well as treasured experience. The others have their experience forever implanted into their hearts and it made them succeed through life struggle and them overcoming the obstacles in their path. And now...

...Tokyo City...

Hiro walks on the sidewalk, amidst all the crowd that are passing by. It has been three weeks before... well, since time was rewinded, it "never" occurred. Hiro is the only one who still can recall all of those dark days wherein everyday was like the coming of the end. And by "end", it means the end of everything. Everything was being engulfed by the darkness that where nothing exist, even nothing, not a particle, matter, molecule and even data exist. That is the Void, the absolute darkness that is being controlled by Polaris himself. "..." Hiro sits on a bench, ever since the incident, it's now back to the present wherein he has to focus on school financial as well as busy details about the conflicted things he need to do in his life now that he's a senior. He has to think about the future and what he will do from then on. "..." He looks at the sky above, it's a peaceful day like any other but... A wind just passed by. Something about the air feels... heavy. "Hm, something. ...Is going to happen... soon." He said that sensing a dreadful premonition.

...International building...

In this private building where only personel can enter, a lot of people are gathered for a meeting concerning the political power as well as the military power of Japan. All of the people who are present in the meeting room are all sitted in a long table with Yamato Hotsuin, the chief of JPs, sitting across the end of the table where the door for the room is located. "Hotsuin-san, I understand that your clan the Hotsuin has been prospering lately, I heard JPs has now full access to the military economy wherein you will be the one who will lead the country's political system, is that right?"

"Yes, I understand your concern regarding JPs's rise to power. But I assure you that I am full devoted at making this country stabilized as well as the fact that a lot of upbringing may make the country more stabilized than it was in the past. Though of course, that is up to you gentlemen whether you agree with my desire to make this country into something wherein people shall be treated accordingly with their own merit status wherein one shall have the full services of society should he abide by the morals and value that we preach about in our every corner of the border of this country." Yamato still has his smug face with him, even at this meeting that his expression rarely changes and him being like an authority figure is making the other people present at this meeting revere him as such.

"Yes, JPs has been doing a lot of business transaction with a lot of agency out there that we are taking notice of how your group is becoming more popular. But it is also raising concern Hotsuin-san. A lot of other political figure would like you to step down from power and they demand that you reveal your methods in public."

"Oh? Is that so? Hm, and what gives them the right to do just that? I am merely abiding by the rule wherein everyone shall be judged according to their merit status. And from what I can tell of their views, it seems like they wish to impose their own laws and regulation into the matter of changing one's own society." Yamato remains calm as he usually does when dealing with this kind of argument.

"I agree. Hotsuin-san has been leading the country into a brighter outcome and I doubt anyone who is willing to stumble upon his path won't last much longer if they continue this further outburst." Another respectful looking man said.

"So that being said, what do you intend to do Hotsuin-san?"

"Hmph, I shall do nothing." Yamato stood up from his seat and turned around, looking at the city of Tokyo from the window.

"Hotsuin-san?"

"Know this: I will only abide should those fools who are willing to make a name for themselves step up, I am more than willing to let them try and have them usurp their own ideals for if they do so, they shall have hell itself be as their just reward, hahahaha." Yamato laughs evilly as he said that.

...At the hall...

Makoto and Yamato walk in the hall, discussing what is to prepare for the upcoming conflict in society's politics. "It seems you are making a lot of enemies Chief. How do you fare?"

"Your concern is noted Sako, but I shall do fine. Although... I myself seems to be at my wit's end. I don't know if I can go any further other than to take a rest for a while."

"I concur. You have done a lot to improve this country and now JPs has become more popular than ever. A lot of people are gathering at your cause, Chief, at this rate, we could-"

"I have no interest in recruiting people into our cause Sako, eventually, they themselves will have to abide by their own stance as well as their own view. Our cause- JPs's purpose is to only make this country a not so sad state wherein beggars will ruin the world and have their sympathizers rally to their cause. Because I know... People claiming they are right... Only a few out there whose eyes are open... I for one shall not turn a blind eye for it will only lead to further turmoil."

"I agree. So what is your order Chief?" Yamato looks from the window as Makoto asked for a specific order on what to do.

"Hm,"

"Sir?"

"That is..." _Waarp, waarp, waarp-! _Flashback of memories coming through... it seems Yamato is one of the people who remember all of the experience during the time wherein crisis was unavoidable and him being on the side Polaris once... and then he and his ideals, as well as Polaris's ideals being out... well, suffice to say that Yamato's ideals were beaten by a certain someone who he reveres as a trump card of sort... Kageyama Hiro. Throughout the crisis, Hiro has proven to be the most valuable asset of JPs due to his almost endless possibility of granting anything that can be achieved. Hiro is also someone who has given everyone happiness, including Yamato. That and many other things that made Hiro as someone the entire group has revered and respected. "Hm, fufu." Yamato chuckles at recalling those memories.

"Sir?"

"Sako, prepare the squad group, we shall have the honor of investigating further the disturbance within today's economy." He said smirking evilly.

"Hai, yes sir. On my way."

"Oh, and Sako."

"Yes?" Makoto stops before walking away.

"Do you remember someone who you look up to?"

"...? Sir? Whatever do you mean?"

"Hm, someone who has at least made you perceive the view you are currently viewing and someone who has directed your own gaze in your ideals today."

"...? Huh? What are you-" _flaash, waarp. _"Guah, wha... Did I..." Memories flowing... "Was I...? Did I...? Did I... looked up to someone other Chief himself...?" She said trying to recall a certain someone... and... "I... Other than chief I..." _Waarp, waarp, waarp... _Then... There, There **he **is. It's... "Ah, Ka... Kage... Kageya... ma. Kageyama Hiro."

"Hm," Yamato smiles satisfied at her remembering. "You remembered. Huh." He looks out at the window.

"C-Chief, that is why... How...? How could I have...?"

"You're not the only one. Even I myself was forced to at least retain my own recollection of those days. And now, now that you remember, I suggest that you recruit him again. Our beloved Hiro that is. Haha." _Shoock, shoock! _Lightning bolt struck outside as it started to rain.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
